Writing in Sequence/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Okay, there! One model airplane, done! An animation shows a pair of hands working with a group of plastic model pieces. Tim and Moby are standing in front of a table. A plastic figure is seated on the table. TIM: Hmm. That doesn't look quite right. Tim is heard reading from a typed letter. Dear Tim & Moby, What does "writing in sequence" mean? From Julie TIM: Writing in sequence means that you write events in the order they happen. This is especially important when it comes to directions. MOBY: Beep. An animation shows Moby hand Tim the directions to the model airplane. TIM: Wow, no wonder you weren't making any sense. These directions barely communicate anything. Okay, here's what we're going to do. We're going to rewrite these directions. Moby begins to take apart the plastic figure. TIM: It's a good idea to list the steps that you want to put in sequence first, and then order them correctly. An image shows the pieces to the model airplane seated on the table. TIM: Our steps are: 1. Attach the left side of the airplane body to the right side of the airplane body. 2. Attach the left wing to the left side of the plane. 3. Attach the right wing to the right side of the plane. 4. Attach the wheels to the axle. 5. Attach the axle to the bottom of the plane. 6. Attach the tail to the back of the plane. TIM: A numbered list of instructions is fine if you're writing directions, but say we wanted to put them in paragraph form, as if we were telling someone how we put the plane together. I'll walk you through putting the model together. Listen for the key transition words that let you know when I'm going from one step to the next. First, attach the left side of the airplane body to the right side of the airplane body. An animation shows Moby putting two model pieces together. TIM: Next, attach the left wing to the left side of the plane, and then the right wing to the right side of the plane. An animation shows Moby attach the wings to the model airplane. TIM: After that, attach the wheels to the axle, and then attach the axle to the bottom of the plane. Moby now attached the wheels to the axle and then attaches the axle to the model airplane. TIM: Finally, attach the tail to the back of the plane. Moby now attaches the tail to the back of the model airplane. TIM: Now that, my friend, is an airplane. Did you catch the transition words? Transition words and phrases like first, next, and then, after that, and finally, let you know when one step ends and another begins. The screen changes. Text reads: First, attach the left side of the airplane body to the right side of the airplane body. Next, attach the left wing to the left side of the plane, and then the right wing to the right side of the plane. After that, attach the wheels to the axle, and then attach the axle to the bottom of the plane. Finally, attach the tail to the back of the plane. The text "First", "Next", "and then", "After that", "and then", "Finally" are all highlighted. TIM: They give you sort of a timeline to follow when you're discussing a sequence of events. The screen changes. An image shows a group of five circles. In each circle two pieces of the model airplane are being attached. An animation shows a blue line connecting the circles. TIM: They come in handy when you're explaining a process, giving directions, or just telling a story! MOBY: Beep! The screen changes. An animation shows Moby standing next to a plastic figure. The figure resembles the steering wheel of a car. TIM: Wow, that's a cool model of a space station! Moby frowns. MOBY: Beep. TIM: It's supposed to be a battleship? Let me see the directions. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts